riftsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadows of Light
Nightbane® World Book Four __TOC__ The Nightlords' hold over the Earth tightens, but other forces of evil and darkness lurk int he shadows waiting to usurp their power and claim the Earth for themselves. Meanwhile, the Nightbane, Noctures, Lightbringers and new champions of light continue to oppose the Nightlords and all shades of evil. The setting is the city of Pittsburgh, but all the new character classes, heroes, monsters, powers and even the situations are suitable for use anywhere in the world. * More information on the Lightbringers, Noctures, and other factions. * Psychic agents of the American Defense Agency, and new psionic powers. * The appearance of the angel-like Athanatos. * Fallen Guardians and the mystery of the Reapers. * The vampire conspiracy. * The Astral Realm of Tophet. * Optional rules and new skills. * Adventure outline, NPCs and more. * 160 pages of horror, heroes and shadows. * Cat. No. 734, ISBN 157457-088-9. : Description and cover art from Palladium Books Web site, copyright 2003 Palladium Books Inc. All rights reserved. Rifts®, Megaverse® and Palladium Books® are registered trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. All other titles and names are trademarks of Palladium Books. Shadows of Light advances the timeline of the Nightbane setting into 2006, introduces new character types (both good and evil) to the fight, and provides a new beachfront in the war: Pittsburgh. The book begins by taking a look at Horror Factor, and how to use it in the Nightbane setting. The World After Dark, 2006 This section provides background information about the last year in the Nightbane setting. It includes several excerpts from The Wanderer Diaries. It reveals the history of the Wars of Light and Darkness and the goals of the Athanatos. The Athanatos The Hosts and Paths of the Athanatos are discussed, and the following Atanatos character classes are provided: ; Athanatos Hosts (R.C.C.s) * Aeras * Choma * Hydros * Pyros * Necrosis ; Obscuruphim Paths (O.C.C.s) * Deceivers * Magii * Necromancers * Scourges * Seers ; Luciphim Paths (O.C.C.s) * Defenders * Druids * Infiltrators * Valiant * Vindicators Shadows of Tophet This section described the Astral Realm of Shadows, that holds the Mircalla. It also describes some of the horrors waiting there, and that prey on Earth as well. ; Monsters * Reapers * Mircalla * Shadow Beasts The astral domain of Tartarus is described and mapped, as is its lord Belial. The Nocturnes The Noctures faction is described, including the legend of its founder Iosef Pendragon. The Noctures are seekers of lore, and maintain collections that match those of the Seekers. Nocturne Librarians can be bookstore owners, computer nerds or ''Shadowboard'' hackers, but each can aid in the search for knowledge. Three new skills are included (early in the book), that provide information about the Nocturnes and other factions: ; Technical Skills * Lore: Faction * Lore: Secret Societies ; Rogue/Espionage Skills * Locate Librarian Additional information on Nocturne membership, leadership, and their current operations. The Lightbringers The Lightbringers Organization is discussed, including initiation, membership, outcasts (the Fallen), and their operations in the Astral Plane. Additionally, information about the Void Ships is included. The Pandora Project Under construction MK-ULTRA II ; Pandora Project Psychic P.C.C.s * Psi-Illusionist * Psi-Shadow * Psi-Hacker * Psychic Bloodhound * Psi-Shaper * Psi-Dampener * Psi-Leech ; Other O.C.C.s * Templar Dark Slayer * Nocturne Collector ; Other R.C.C.s * Falled Guardian * Vaash Vampires Under construction * Strigoi - Vampires of the Blood Moon * Vampire Intelligence Pittsburgh After Dark Under construction The Cipher Manuscript Under construction Bibliography Written by: Jason Vey, based on and inspired by the works of C.J. Carella, Kevin Hassall and Kevin Siembieda, with additional text and concepts by Kevin Siembieda Edited by: Alex Marciniszyn, Wayne Smith, Kevin Siembieda, proofread by Julius Rosenstein Cover Painting: Scott Johnson Interior Art: Wayne Breaux Jr., Kent Burles, Ryan Csaszar, Mark Dudley, Mike Majestic, Ramon Perez, Freddie Williams II, Ka Xiong Typography: Wayne Smith Maps: Jason Vey Errata of Nightbane® World Book 4: Shadows of Light. * List of Reviews of Nightbane® World Book 4: Shadows of Light. The rules for Horror Factor can easily be applied to Rifts. The additional effects of failing a Horror Factor check by a wide margin make for great natural reactions. The skills presented in this book are designed more for Nightbane, but if you use Nightbane factions and/or secret societies from the Nightbane or Beyond the Supernatural settings, these are quite good additions. The Athanatos are no more problematic for inclusion in Rifts than the Nightbane, and full notes for using them in a M.D.C. setting are included. The other races and classes can also be included with little change necessary. The Strigoi vampires, in particular, make an interesting option for those who prefer alternative vampiric abilities; they are not harmed by running water and have the ability to teleport short distances, and instead are vulnerable to fire and salt. They also possess a plague ability which creates zombies from those it kills; this would make an interesting way to utilize Dead Reign zombies, alternative vampire powers, and their faction into a new campaign. Category:Nightbane